Unpredictable as the Ocean
by Stone Shield
Summary: Inspired by Fairy Tail Dragon Slayer's Naruto the Retired Hokage. Just a running Prologue. In order to safeguard Kaguya's seal, after Toneri and THE LAST movie, Hagoromo resurfaces and proposes that he send Naruto and Sasuke, the key holders, away to other worlds. New couple Naruto and Hinata are sent to the world of One Piece. As always, rated M for whatever may come.
1. Chapter 1

Unpredictable as the Ocean

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One Piece

AN/ This was inspired by Fairy Tail Dragon Slayer's Naruto the Retired Hokage. Great fic. And, by my general liking for NaruHina happy endings.

* * *

Prologue

(Several Years Before Canon One Piece)

As the sun peaked over the horizon, the ocean surface coloring shades of mango and peach in the distance, waters split in the wake of a massive ship, a galleon, as it continued onward. The air was crisp and cool, but the ship seemed to exude an otherworldly energy.

Much like its inhabitants.

Strictly speaking, you wouldn't expect a ship of such size to be operated by a crew of only four. That wasn't even close to skeleton crew size.

Though they had their ways of getting around that.

Not that that was the only strange thing about the ship. You could make a list if you were so inclined. Most obviously…most visibly…was the large tree that dominated the raised, aft section. It was a squat, wide apple tree. Varying shades of red hung from its branches, drooping for any to take.

As if to follow that theme, the fore of the ship had a carpet of neatly kept grass, a few flowers popping up here and there.

At the helm, seated in a lawn chair, a blonde man dozed. Hands behind his head, his feet were propped up on the helm, keeping it steady. Between his lips, a leaf from the apple tree stuck out by its stem.

"Oy!" a voice called down from the crow's nest, a blonde head poking out over the side to look down at the man at the helm. "Land comin' up."

"Sweet," another voice cheered. Again, another blonde man.

"Be in range by 'bout noon," the scout supplemented after appraising the distance and their current velocity. (Use the term "speed" in Physics class. I dare you.)

Taking a closer look… All three men were identical. Appearance-wise, early twenties, somewhere between five-ten and six foot. Shaggy, unkempt, spiky blonde hair, surrounding lightly tanned skin, a trio of scar-like markings on either cheek.

Oh, wait, most importantly…

The ship was making good speed, its sails full to bursting with wind.

…In the Calm Belt.

Where no wind blew.

Ever.

And yet the ship plowed on as if to give the finger to that bit of logic.

The sudden noise of a wooden door slamming open, followed by the clambering of little feet was all the warning he needed. Bracing himself in his chair, he accepted the giggling bombs that fell atop him.

"Dad!"

"Papa!"

Eyes opening mirthfully, he stared into the faces of his two children. On his honor as a ninja…former ninja…he had never known such happiness as this. His family, his world. His love, their children, and the nine family members scattered around the ship.

Looking at Boruto was like looking into a mirror. At five, he was nowhere near as wild as he, himself, had been at that age, courtesy of his mother's calmer nature, but he was no less a handful. A small bundle of energy, grinning from ear to ear.

And little Himawari, barely three years old now. Gods but she was so much like her mother. She had that spark of energy that Hinata identified as his own, but there was that innocent kindness that could have only come from her mother.

Letting his kids clamber over him, Boruto sitting on his legs to try and wrest the helm away, and Himawari on his shoulders, hugging his head, he grinned contently.

Times had changed.

His dreams had changed.

Being Hokage would've been awesome, sure, but there was something he had longed for even more.

…Family.


	2. The Sun Rises

Unpredictable As The Ocean

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or One Piece

AN/ Short. Mostly more support material to build the fic on.

TIMELINE - I'd say this fic, at this juncture is at least 8-10 years before the start of the series.

* * *

Chapter 1

"G'mornin', kiddos!" he greeted belatedly as they settled into their perches. "Breakfast?"

A small chin burying itself in his hair, equally tiny hands wrapped firmly around his head, "Na yet, papa. Mama said 's not ready yet."

Let it not be said that Naruto shirked away from the kitchen. Correction. Hinata had all but banned him from cooking. Anything more than boiling water and she relieved him of duty. He could cook. It would be edible, sometimes even healthy if he tried. It just…wasn't much to look at. Hey, think about it. He'd lived alone, eating what he could make without too much time and effort. And while Jiraiya had taught him a lot, cooking lessons hadn't been on the itinerary.

He tried to not let it hurt his manly pride too much when Hinata, lovely Hinata, would smile at him the way she would and dismiss him from the kitchen. A smile that in no way made him feel like a child trying to make a mud pie, and calling it food.

Sigh…at least he could help by washing the dishes after.

That didn't make him entirely useless in the kitchen, right?

Seriously. Right?

"What about your aunts and uncles?" he yawned. "They up yet?"

Boruto nodded energetically. "Uh-huh! Shukaku and Son were yellin'!"

"They're usin' the bad words," Himawari whispered innocently into her father's ear.

He smirked in amusement to himself. Shukaku always argued, it was the partner that tended to be variable. Well…usually. Sometimes he'd focus on just one and keep pushing them. However…that wasn't to say he got away with any of it. There were the occasions when he'd give someone shit, and, foregoing words, they'd smack him one. Naruto wasn't too proud to admit that he'd taken that route himself once or twice. Seriously, that tanuki had a real talent for being annoying.

Naruto, himself, was clever and puckish in a devil-may-care way, but Shukaku just liked pissing people off.

Boruto loved it. At that age, he was in awe of the perpetually immature one-tail.

His family didn't just consist of his love and their adored children, but the nine biju that had joined them in their exodus into this new world.

It hadn't been all that long after what became dubbed as "The Moon Incident" with Toneri trying to destroy the world. It was short and undersold the enormity of the crap that could've befallen the world. But, hey, it was in the past…in an entirely different world.

Shortly after, maybe a few weeks, Hagoromo had reappeared in the consciousnesses of Naruto and Sasuke. Recent events had the specter considering more… _drastic_ …measures to safeguard the world against the return of the Juubi, and Kaguya.

Drastic was something of an understatement.

Shunting them from their homes into entirely different worlds was a real boner of a concept. And yet…Naruto had come to accept it, as had Hinata. Many realizations had come in the wake of "The Incident".

Naruto was not Hokage, but…

The people in the village acknowledged him, respected him.

Hadn't that been the whole point of his dream?

It hurt a little to let it go…scratch that, it fucking broke his heart at first…but he had new dreams.

He had things that dwarfed his desire for the hat. By leaps and bounds. Hinata. Understanding that she loved him…and that he loved her…seemed to consume him. So long as they had each other, they would do more than survive. They would flourish.

There were sad farewells, but they had one another for support.

A surprise had come in the form of Karin, Sasuke's past teammate from Taka, and the only other known living Uzumaki. Pining over the loss of Sasuke to Sakura, the redhead had all but demanded that she be allowed to come along.

If she stayed, she would be the last Uzumaki. In a world that she had a less than sterling reputation in.

She couldn't go with Sasuke… not with _her_ around. That would be torment.

So, she could settle for going with distant family.

As irony would have it, Shukaku picked fights with her the most. She'd even thrown him overboard once. That was, to date, the last time the cantankerous raccoon had ever mentioned her period…in front of her at least…though he highly doubted it would stay that way. Shukaku was a sucker for a good dig.

Passing apple slices between the three of them, the father and two children shared small words and jokes as the sun rose against the horizon.

Time passed quickly. As it tends to when you're happy, content, or anything else along those lines.

Soon enough, he noted a quiet opening and closing of the door below, followed by equally soft footsteps. Smiling contently, Hinata climbed the stairs. At twenty-five, she was a beauty. Not in the jaw-droppingly sexy way of someone who purposely went around flaunting. No. He guessed he would describe hers as a "quiet beauty." If that made any sense. Like gentle moonlight breaking through the night. Soft, pure, and cleansing.

Soft, inviting eyes set against a naturally beautiful face. No makeup necessary. She'd cut her mid-back indigo hair to just above her shoulders. And though she didn't show it casually, he knew just how perfect she was under those clothes. A light shawl, her latest knit creation, cast over her shoulders, she stopped just next to her husband and children.

The effects of Hamura's chakra were just beginning to make themselves known on her. Just as his own chakra did him. Neither adult looked a day over twenty. You could mistake it as aging gracefully…very gracefully…but they had come to know otherwise.

It was something that brought a smile to Naruto's lips, and hers as well. So many years wasted apart. In theory, they had lots of time now to make up for it. And, each through their own means, they could already see the beginnings of said powerful chakras beginning to develop in their little munchkins.

"Mama!" Himawari cheered around a half-eaten slice of apple.

Smiling just a hair wider, exponentially warmer, she leaned down and kissed them. Two forehead pecks, and one lingering, chaste kiss on the side of the mouth, just shy of the lips. Had to keep it PG for the kiddies.

"And what are you three up to?"

Damn. Even her voice had that same gentle sexiness.

"Ohhhhhh, the usual," the patriarch offered casually, maintaining his nonchalance. "Gonna fight some Sea Kings, save some princesses-"

"And princes!" Himawari chirruped.

"-And then, if there's still time left in the day, take over the world with our awesomeness," he finished, getting emphatic nods from their progeny.

"Yeah!" the two kids cheered together, arms to the sky.

Hand coming up to her lips, Hinata hid the small smile that threatened to grow, giggling at her husband and children. "Well, if you're going to do all that you'll need a big breakfast," she proposed thoughtfully, playing along. In tandem, three stomachs growled. Two cubs, and one adult lion. "So, I guess it's a good thing that breakfast is ready."

Hopping off his father's legs, Boruto struck a dramatic pose. "Hah! I'm gonna get there first!" and bolted away as his sister scrambled down her father's shoulders.

"Nuh-uh!" she huffed, clambering down to the deck. "Gonna be me!"

Ah, the sounds of little critters scampering around the deck.

While Naruto's kitchen efforts were somewhat questionable, Hinata's were heavenly. And, thus, something to be anticipated.

The moment Himawari was out of his lap, she started pulling her father out of his chair. "C'mon, papa! Gotta go!" Tugging at his sluggish form. "C'moooooon! Boruto'll eat it all!"

Both adults finally having enough of their games, Naruto relented and let his tiny daughter pull him out of his seat. "Okay, sweetie. We can't have your brother eating _everything_ , now can we?"

Giggling again, Hinata leaned down a little and took her daughter's hand. "Alright, Himawari. Let's go. It's up to you to make sure your papa doesn't get lost on the way."

Okay, maybe _one_ more game…

Himawari puffed up at her own importance. Her mama needed her help to keep papa from getting lost. "I can do it, mama!" (At this age, I kind of like to imagine the mannerisms of little Alas Ramus from _The Devil Is A Part-Timer_ )

As their daughter held their hands between them, the two took advantage of her focus on pulling them to share a slightly deeper kiss, this time fully on the lips.


End file.
